


朱雀姬

by AMANDA_577



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Itachi, F/M, M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 忍者之路paro：因哥哥离家孤身长大的佐助变得恰啦，却发现花魁朱雀正是许久未见的鼬。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定稍微艳情但是温情向的故事，个人认为鼬的性格在镜面世界中偏冷淡鬼畜，另晓内部配平。

##  
在父母七岁因任务双双过世后，鼬只陪伴了佐助一段时间便离开了村子。

第一次把女孩子带回家时，两个人倒在客厅的沙发上亲吻，在水乳交融中佐助忽然感觉出内疚，墙壁上挂着的一家四口合照静静的看着照片之外同女孩子交缠的佐助，宇智波本来就是家教严格得近乎保守的家族，若父母还在时，带女孩子回家几乎是不可能的事。

佐助在亲吻的间隙抬起头，汗水从他的额角滑落，他看着相框里当时高他一头的，神情冷淡的哥哥，哥哥总是对待他冷冷淡淡的，天赋又很高，鼬的存在让佐助感到自己成为了家中被忽略的次子，佐助承认自己是有点嫉妒优秀的哥哥，但哥哥当初也总是在家里独来独往，一副看不上愚昧的家人的模样，佐助不管如何努力都追不上哥哥，索性他天资也并不愚蠢，努力过后在忍者学校里也名列前茅，这让他内心稍微平衡了点。

作为长子料理完父母的丧事，鼬连给当时哭泣害怕着的幼小的佐助一句安慰都没有就消失了，只是佐助每年生日时都能固定的收到鼬寄来的一大笔钱，每个寄出地址都不同，一如既往的是鼬挺秀锋利的笔锋。

起初佐助对哥哥也有些内疚，知道哥哥是为了代替父母扶养自己才放弃村内的大好前途出外赚钱，但随着佐助年年的长大，除了每年寄来的金钱不断上涨之外，鼬没有给他留过任何多余的嘱咐与关切，也从未回来看望过弟弟，佐助开始觉得，哥哥大概是把自己当做麻烦的负担吧。

青春期到来之时，一开始佐助还乖乖的把花不完的钱存起来，不知从某一日开始，十三岁还是十四岁开始，佐助开始买衣服，买花，送首饰给可爱的女孩子们，当女孩们为他的殷勤和容貌尖叫不已而同他约会时，佐助第一次觉得内心空空落落的某一块被稍微的填补了。

平时用的生活费很快花完了，佐助拿出了存款，足够他维持约会的花销，但在家里同女孩子约会还是让佐助本能的觉得内疚和不安，于是佐助一边安慰着是自己想多了，一边开始在外边寻找合适的租房，若带了女孩子，可以去出租屋里约会。

找了几处中介，房子不是偏僻就是太过昂贵，最后中介推荐给他一处满意的房子，向阳，不大不小的卧室与浴卫厨房，价格也合适，房子所处的小镇距离木叶中心也并不遥远，只一点不好，位处于当地盛名的花街上。

那小镇似乎本来就以色情业出名，当地的花街更是让大名都慕名前往，据说是雨隐国统领旗下的资产，佐助家教自幼森严，被父母教育那是下流不当之地，虽然已然自我放纵并非雏子，但一想到是住在花街里还是觉得心下别扭，中介便邀他先去看看房子再做决定。

挑了个没任务的休息日，佐助带着时任女友中的一位去了那城镇，美其名曰旅行。大概是色情业发达带动了人口流动，小镇看起来很富庶且游人众多，商业街行人繁盛，多是男子，也有浓妆艳抹，三两结队的游女在购买些甜食蜜饯，生活用品，女友是任务中认识的忍者，看起来是第一次来这种小镇，四处张望看起来十分新奇，又看到巷子里正在交易的游女与浪人武士之流，不禁红透了脸。

空气中弥漫着游女身上喷的或劣质或自然的香水混合的味道，让佐助打了个喷嚏。

他虽也有些招架不住，尤其过路的游女会微微笑着看着他的脸，佐助知道自己生得好看，但相较于路边时常看到的被游女们拉进店里的男人，游女对他却并不上前，甚至微微向他微微躬身，佐助觉得是自己的错觉，怎么觉得这些游女对他看起来十分尊敬？

或许是他身边跟着女友，让游女不好上前吧，这样想着，佐助便搂住了身边女孩的腰，在她耳畔甜言蜜语了一番，让女孩的脸都因为兴奋而更红了。

“佐助，我想吃那个。”

佐助顺着女友的视线看去，是一家卖苹果糖的商铺，看来快要收摊了，货柜上只插了几枚通红的苹果糖，还有些团子，仙贝之类，佐助不会拒绝女孩子的要求，便带着女孩过去，刚想喊话，卖主看到他，却主动站起来，殷勤的笑了。

“朱雀姬，您来了啊，今天的量也为您准备好了。”

佐助皱了一下眉，朱雀？

“不好意思大叔，你认错人了。”

对方眨了眨眼，又戴上老花镜，仔细的看了佐助一会儿，把佐助都快看毛了，这才一脸惊讶的反应过来，连连说抱歉客人，是我看错了。

佐助觉得有些莫名，但并不计较，只是给女友买了糖果，他自己不爱吃甜食，以前家里倒常备着，佐助看向一边已经装盒好的三色团子，就是这玩意儿，又粘又甜，印象里鼬在家时特别爱吃，小时候他也吵着要吃，鼬给了他一串，结果佐助一点不爱吃，咬了一口就扔掉了，还被妈妈美琴说教了。

女孩舔着苹果糖，见佐助不动，只是望着那盒三色团子，以为他也想吃但说不出口，便问店家，可否把三色团子也卖给他们，店家却摇摇头，只说这是别的客人预订了的，待会儿就要过来拿走了。

“你好，”一个略沙哑粗犷的声音从后面响起，仿佛有一道阴影挡在佐助与女友二人身上，佐助愣了一下，一个高大，目测近乎两米的大汉越过他俩身边，走到摊位旁，“朱雀先生托我来拿今日的份。”

“是，早就给您准备好了。”

比起他的相貌，说话的语气倒是十分温和礼貌 ，老板把那盒团子放在粽叶里包好，殷勤的递给了那大汉。

“朱雀姬身体好些了吗？”

“还是老样子 。”

那大汉把粽叶纸包好的丸子揣进怀里，语气一点也不担心，倒了谢便转身离去，他人高马大，走路一步有他人的两步宽，很快消失在巷子后面。

“那丸子看来就是你所说的朱雀要吃的？”

佐助撇了眼离开的大汉，随口问道。

“是，朱雀姬最嗜我家的团子，不是自夸，我家食材的料都是火之国最上等的，不信您问问您身边的小姐，您下次若来早些，请一并来尝尝吧。”

可我不爱吃甜食，佐助默默腹诽道。

看过房子，倒如书面所见并不算太坏，见女友也算满意，佐助便爽快的交了定金，他在花钱上的从不吝啬，起初还有些对兄长的内疚，后来便习惯了，用钱买美女开心又有可不可。

走到窗子边，打开来是花街最内部的风俗店，装修看上去古朴雅致，里面传来阵阵三味线的琴声，佐助不习惯听这类音乐，听了一会儿便要把窗子关上，谁知道收完钱心情颇好的中介凑到他边上，见佐助似乎在看那一家  
水茶屋，便主动搭讪起来。

“那一家就是这镇上最高级的大店"晓"了。”

“晓？”

“对，茶水女也不少，但里面最高级的艺妓可都是男子，在镇上也是独一家了，”对方故意凑到一脸震惊的佐助耳边神神秘秘的说，“听说常有大名贵族光顾，连最低等茶水女都十分娇艳动人，有别家的首席之姿了。”

“男人当艺妓？”

“他们家的朱雀，玉女，包括青龙和三台，可都是十分有名的艺妓，据说男子是卖艺不卖身，但你看大名贵族有特殊嗜好的不少，所以，谁知道呢。”

想起在摊贩那边所闻，一口一个朱雀姬，佐助便已猜出或是这花街的艺妓之流，只没料到竟还是名男子，佐助略微皱了皱鼻子，的确听说常有贵族特殊嗜好，但男子？怎么想也没有香香软软的女孩子好吧。

“我在街上有些耳闻，朱雀嗜吃团子，身体不佳，是这样吧。”

“您还知道这件事？朱雀是先前的晓之花魁，但这一年已经不大出场，现在的花魁是玉女了，”对方说着，一脸感慨，“新花魁游街时我曾撇过几眼，玉女虽说是男子，容貌比我见过的任何一个女人都艳丽，他现在还是少年，以后长成了得如何之美呢。”

“那朱雀呢？”

“这…我并没有见过。”

佐助点点头，自己也有些疑惑为何自己对朱雀的事格外好奇，但女友凑过来挽着他时，他便把这事抛在脑后了。

等到正式交房入住，才不过半个月，佐助身边的女孩又换人了，这次是一个精神略暴躁的橙发女孩，佐助足足花了一礼拜，送花送礼物才将其攻略，两人前天在房子里做得十分尽兴，都睡到第二天日上三竿饥肠辘辘才起，手牵着手甜甜蜜蜜在街上觅食时，听到了有些耳熟的招呼声。

“那位客人，今天苹果糖还要吗？”

原来是上次的店家，他这次戴了老花镜，还认得佐助，见佐助身边的女孩换了人也见怪不怪，想必是把佐助也当做来花街寻欢的客人了，佐助走过来，问身边女孩要不要苹果糖，对方摇了摇头。

“今天也有新鲜的三色团子，您可要尝尝？”

才中午，堆着的三色团子的确还剩下十多串，佐助看到旁边果然又放着装三色团子的盒子，随口问，这盒又是给朱雀的？

对方点头，佐助不知为何，心里忽然生出些莫名的懊恼，便说，那你把剩下的都装了给我吧。

回到出租屋，女友抱怨他买团子太多，浪费又吃不完，佐助也不知道自己为何买这么多自己不爱吃的东西，就摊在桌面上，一边安慰女友总能吃完的，拿了一串便开了窗子，边吹风边咬着团子。

如那店家所言，佐助虽然不爱吃甜食，但也能吃出口味筋道，的确是手制而很有嚼劲，有淡淡的樱花与青汁香气，味道清甜，对他而言总体算不上好吃，但总也并不难以下咽。

佐助嚼着团子，目光随便瞥到了那家水茶屋的窗沿，正值当午，天气还没退热潮，那家茶屋二楼的一出红竹帘半卷着，里边黑乎乎的，却也能勉强辨认出轮廓。

佐助原本想移开眼，却愣住了。

那是两个男人…滚在地上，相互交合着，喘息着，那窗子距离佐助的位置并不算太遥远，佐助能看到坐在另一个男人身上赤身裸体的男人说着什么，又被身下人像是惩罚一样打了下去。

从这里能看到那个男人向后梳着的，略有几丝垂落的中长银发，而他们交缠的动作，佐助再熟悉不过。

佐助一下子关了窗户，靠在墙上，心砰砰直跳起来。

怎么回事，两个男人居然…居然在做爱。

他觉得脸很烫，下腹十分紧绷，心脏跳动得很厉害，自己也不知道自己究竟是怎么了，或许是无意识中目睹了那有违人伦一幕，佐助闭上眼又睁开，他觉得有些头晕目眩，直到女友走过来，扶住他的肩膀问他怎么了，佐助才发现自己流汗了。

他愣了片刻，突然抓住女友的手，把她推到墙上，狠狠地，像是为了证明些什么似的吻她。


	2. Chapter 2

##

被楼下的声响吵醒的时候佐助才发现窗外的天色以及黑了，女友还在睡着，被单只是薄薄的盖住胸部以下，露出赤裸的小麦色的肩膀与锁骨，佐助推了一下她，让女孩发出意味不明的梦呓。

“该吃晚饭了，我下去买。”

“...嗯。”

“你想吃什么？”佐助说着坐起来，找皮带与裤子，外套丢在地上，有些皱了，只剩下里面黑色的汗衫，佐助去镜子前照了照，脖子上的吻痕遮掩不去，他用手抹了两下，反正在这地方，这痕迹大概也不算特殊，等他穿戴好，才听得床上女孩迷迷糊糊回应他。

“桌上不是有没吃完的团子吗...”

“总得正常吃点，亲子丼怎么样，还是你想吃别的？”

听得女孩迷迷糊糊的说随便，佐助带上门走下楼去，房屋只是简单的单人公寓楼，关门便是廊道，一关门就听得外边好大的声响，佐助见已有几个邻居扒着栏杆趴着向下看，走过去看了一眼，是一组敲锣打鼓的编队，周边几个武士装扮的人，他们穿着十分繁复，而被围在中间的，是一架十分华丽的六抬轿。

那武士中间一名忍者模样，腰上系一布带，他在木叶便见过，是守护忍的标志，虽不同于火之国的模样，想必轿子里做的起码也是哪国的大名。

原来大名果然也来这种地方寻欢作乐。

佐助皱了一下眉头，忽然看得那轿子走向的方向是那个名为“晓”的茶馆，不由得想起前一日那中介告诉他的话，大名贵族到这水茶屋去做些什么，倒也不言而喻了。

佐助摇了摇头，刚想下楼，忽然听得旁边看热闹的邻居促狭的笑起来。

“这周的第三个贵族了，大概点的又是青龙。”

“那小子有什么魅力？我听得他连三味线都不会，整天做些奇奇怪怪的泥塑，还各国大名争着来买呢，怕是为了讨他欢心。”

“千金难博佳人笑，你咋懂人家贵族的嗜好。”

“切，我可不稀罕，男人出卖身体赚钱，这钱来得也不嫌恶心。”

就是，一边默默听着的佐助在心底应和了一句。

“这钱给你你不要？”

“不要！”

“十万两一次？”

“...我就算想要，也没人买啊。”

言罢，两人一阵笑，各自回了屋，佐助感觉到腹中空空，便也下了楼去吃饭了。

##  
轿子到达了茶屋门口，这茶屋并无招牌，门口紧闭，只识货的人懂得，连木门都用得是最高级的檀木。

轿子停下等了一阵，所有的敲锣打鼓声都安静下来的时候，门才被微微的移了开，从里面鱼贯而出的茶水女都穿米色和服，只留袖上用红金色的绢布织着红云图样，然而容貌都鲜艳秀丽，较之于方才路过的众茶水屋外的游女百般不同，连轿夫都看得愣了神。

而在这十几名美妙少女之间被簇拥着的，是一名头系蓝花的女子，与茶水女不同，她穿着黑色留袖，表明了已婚的身份，她优雅的眉目向轿前的武士稍微颔首。

被她美貌所惊讶的武士中，只有那名忍者露出了紧张的神色，他能感到这女人身上不同寻常的查卡拉。

她哪里是一名茶水女，明明便是个高级的忍者。

“请问，预约函件一并带来了吗。”

有人递上一封布面红云黑底的信函，女子拿出里面的委托细看了几秒，忽然的，那纸张便在她手心里片片消散了，如纸之雪一般细碎的落于地面，最后那些纸片化作白色的花朵被女子拿在手里。

“请客人进店里吧。”

头戴繁重头饰的大名终于从轿子上走了下来，身后跟着大名年轻的大儿子，一下轿子便见到如此多美丽的女子，叫他几乎脸都红了起，只有他父亲极适应似的，立刻一边一个笑着搂上了少女的腰肢，越来越多的茶水女纷纷围上，将两人簇拥进店里，武士同忍者刚想跟上，被女子伸手拦了下。

“晓的委托，仅有委托人能进入店里。”

“岂有此理！我们是保护大名和殿下的贴身武士，岂有不进去的道理！”其中一个穿着最繁杂的武士说着，便把刀架了出来，“你一个女子，想要拦住我们？”

只有那个能感受到查克拉的忍者脸色十分难看，女子也不恼，她说话声音十分柔和。

“要是这店里真要取了他性命，您是阻拦不住的。”

“混账...！”

话音方落，那武士刀便落在了女子胸膛上。

眼前的女子忽然化作漫天的纸张，提刀的武士还没反应过来，那些纸张便慢慢的聚集了他的身体，把他整个人死死的包住，他想挣扎，却动弹不得，纸张越包越紧，那武士的脸色也越来越紫红难看。

周围的低级武士连一动都不敢动了。

那女人的声音从空中传来，众人抬头看去，女子居然飞在空中，纸张化作的翅膀在她身后展开。

“你，你是忍者...!!”

“我说过，要是这店里真想取他性命，你们是拦不住的，所以，耐心等在外边就好。”

##  
大名被十几个少女簇拥着，走进店里时几乎乐不思蜀，等大名意识过来这廊道黑漆漆的，已经走到了廊道中间，回头看，门被关了上，而贴身的武士与忍者，居然没有一个跟着进来，连殿下都不知道被带去了哪里。

忽然，哗啦一声，十几个笑闹着的美貌少女突然纷纷消散，化作漫天的纸片如雪花般消失在空中，方才回荡着笑闹声的走廊一下子变得极其幽静，大名看得目瞪口呆，意识到不对转身刚想转身就跑，方才的女子忽然出现在他们背后，堵住了道路。

“你，你是...”

大名吓得跌坐在地，女子不理睬他，自若的把刚才手心由委托变作的纸花挂在廊道的墙面上，由于灯光昏暗又被方才纸片化作的少女推挤，他这才看清两边的墙面上挂满了素色纸花。

“你，你们究竟是人是鬼？！！”

那女子无表情的容貌上因为这话露出些冷淡的嘲笑。

“您不是雾之国对我们的委托人？您需要炸药，殿下点了朱雀姬，既然钱已经收到，我们自然会满足您与殿下的需求，这便是晓。”

##  
殿下被茶水女们带进了一个三进的房屋。

每一进都由纸门阻挡着，由跪在地上的茶水女为他打开纸门，每一进纸门上都刻着黑底红云，到了最后一进，昏暗的灯光下，能看清纸门上刻画着的，是一只金线描边的黑色乌鸦，那乌鸦有着赤红色的瞳孔，仿佛鲜活着注视着进入这房屋的门。

这乌鸦栩栩如生，仿佛是活的。

殿下被自己这想法吓了一跳，浑身打了个激灵，不知为何，自从进入这三进门之内，方才笑闹着的少女的声音便销声匿迹，周遭极安静，他的头脑也晕乎乎的，总有些想要沉睡的错觉，他使劲晃了晃脑袋，自己拉开了最后一进门。

门后烟雾缭绕，那味道又香又苦，把殿下呛得咳嗽起来，好一阵子，那些烟雾才慢慢的消散去，他脚下踩着榻榻米，在十几方榻榻米的空间之内，有人吞吐抽着水烟，那味道却不像是殿下闻过的任何一国的烟味，屋内只点了一支灯，那吞着水烟的人往灯上点了点烟，抬眼看他。

当殿下的视觉适应了黑暗而看清了那个人时，殿下整个人愣在那里，往前走也不是，反而往后退了几步，只这室内空间小得暧昧，他一下子撞在了墙沿上。

如方才的女子一般，朱雀姬穿着黑底红绸的和服，肩膀处却稍微拉下，露出锁骨与脖颈上的三洞项链，他的黑发梳作花魁模样，随意插着两支木簪固定，腰封上绣着带金线的红眼乌鸦，同他方才在最后一进门里看到的那只乌鸦几乎一模一样。

朱雀姬微微抬首打量他，簪子上挂着的金色流苏微微的晃动。

在世家公子内部流传着的朱雀姬的画像，教他偶然看过就对其念念不忘，鼓足勇气向大名要求来晓茶屋见一见朱雀是否真如画中一般姿容端丽，现在看来，画中人实在不及他半分。

…好美。

比预想中的更加美丽。

殿下红透了耳根，抬起手摸着鼻尖，一步都没走近，朱雀吞吐烟雾，等了他一阵子，终于像是困惑一般说话了，与相貌相比，声音有些特别，却意外的动人。

“您怎么不过来呢。”

“啊...是的。”

他稍微走近了些，便被朱雀吞吐出的烟雾呛得有些咳嗽，这味道苦甜苦甜，闻多了有些恍惚。他来到朱雀边上，凑近了便更看得清，朱雀五官之外，双眼之间果然有两道纹路，看上去有些疲惫。

“您来找我是做什么？”

“啊，我...这...”

做什么？一个贵族公子来茶水屋还能做些什么？只殿下年龄太小，今年才满一十六岁，对床第之事正处于半懂不懂的迷茫期间，虽然来时路上大名促狭的告诉他可以借此机会破瓜，等真到了美人面前，他除了满手的汗之外，是一个词也说不出来了。

朱雀见他脸涨的通红，半天说不出话来，那无表情的脸忽然少许漾出些温柔，微微的笑了。

“还是个孩子呢。”

“我...我想跟你说说话，可以吗？”

似乎从没人提过这般要求，朱雀略微沉默了片刻。

“自然也是可以，只是您想说些什么呢？”

“就说说你吧，朱雀姬。”

“我实在没什么好说的，就像您看到的，在这做事而已。”

“那...那你有什么朋友，亲人...”

殿下越说舌头越大，自己都懊恼得紧，见朱雀似笑非笑的脸，心里丧气，怕是自己这副模样十分可笑吧，这样想着，刚低下头去，便听得朱雀说，我有个弟弟呢，您要是想听，将他说与您听便是。

##  
鬼鲛提着盒团子，从一楼上了来。

鼬坐在床上，双眼闭着，披着件淡青色和服外套，极安静的靠坐在床头。鬼鲛搬了把椅子，随手拿起一个苹果咬起来。

天色晚了，窗子外有些风吹来，虽不是凉风，鬼鲛还是起身去挂下了卷着的红竹帘，刚挂下帘子，便听得原本极安静的身后传来咳嗽声。他回过头，鼬已经睁开眼睛，他咳嗽着，伸手去摸床头柜上的盒子。

“这么快就完事了？”

“今天来的是个孩子。”

鼬打开塑料盒子，把团子塞进嘴里，鬼鲛坐回床边，看团子把鼬的一边脸颊顶起来圆鼓鼓的，他自己几口就吃完了一个苹果，又从鼬的床头柜里拿出蜜饯吃。

“方才老板跟我说，中午有个人把除了这盒团子之外的团子都买走了嘞。”

鼬专注吃着团子，表情看上去这个话题不感兴趣。

“老板说他长得极像你，连他一开始就看错了。说起来，我刚才去吃饭，在店里也看到那个长得像你的小子了。”

“...”

“说起来，我半个月前还在甜食摊看到他。”

鬼鲛看到鼬面不改色，原本咀嚼着的动作全然停滞，在心里有点想笑。

“佐助不是那样的孩子，他也不爱吃甜食。”

“您是说您那单纯得如同一张白纸似的，谁都能染上颜色的弟弟？是啊，想必我跟老板都看错了吧。”

“…半个月后我要回木叶一趟，鬼鲛。”


	3. Chapter 3

##  
食肆在巷子最末尾，天色晚了，灯箱亮着暖黄光，招牌上书“重巷昭鹤”，旁边一颗矮矮的垂枝樱落了一地的花瓣，将门口的白色布帘子挡了视线。

佐助掀开那帘子的刹那，木门被推了开，从里边走出来一位蓝皮巨汉，这门对他而言太低矮了，他弯着腰，同佐助擦肩而过。

是那一日在团子摊见过的男人。

佐助走了进去拉上木门，刚弯腰脱鞋子，便听得有人“诶呀”了一声，他抬头，食肆也是廊道结构，进门处的前台后边站着一个女子，头发扎成马尾斜在脑袋边，眼睛细细的，穿着棉黄色和服，戴着一个白色的披肩，极活泼的盯着他看。

“您怎么来啦！”

女子看上去年纪并不太大，声音却十分沙哑，同她活泼的语调实在不符，然而她说话时像是很高兴的把身子往前凑，也不理佐助一脸荒唐的神情，亲热的从前台后边绕出来。

“身体好些了？鲛先生刚刚才走了呢！您遇到他了吧？刚刚才跟着他说您呢。”

“怎么不同他一起来，让人怪挂念的...”

她说着就要走过来，想来拉佐助的手，佐助莫名其妙被她拉着，稀里糊涂的被带进了廊道最底端的房间，那女子还一路不停的说着话，还想抬手摸一摸佐助的后脑勺，被佐助一下子避开，她也不恼，笑嘻嘻的。

“还剪了短发！也好，天气热了，多清爽！”

“...”

佐助看着女子走进走出，极殷勤的帮她端茶倒水拿菜单，直到扫了一眼菜单价格，无奈的按住了那女子翻动菜单的手。

“你看清楚，我不是你说的那个人。”

那女子眨了眨眼，一脸困惑。佐助指着自己的脸叫她看。

“我叫佐助，宇智波佐助，我从来没见过你。”

那女子跪坐在榻榻米上，距离他极近，她极认真的端详了一会儿佐助的容貌，一脸这才反应过来的表情。

“抱歉！抱歉客人...刚才实在失礼..您的确看起来更年轻呢，您很白，没有泪沟...头发也是短短的，我是想您怎么去剪头发了呢。”

…

佐助忽然反应过来， 一时间脸都白了。

“你说的那个人..是不是扎着辫子，睫毛很长，脸上有一对很长的泪沟？”

那女子这才笑起来。

“客人，原来你见过朱雀姬呀！”

##  
当日，殿下记得自己同朱雀说一会儿话，身体便越来越沉重。

朱雀说您是想睡吗？那您就睡吧。

他一说完，殿下便睡下了。雾之国皇族内斗严重，他本是侧室所生，因母亲受大名喜爱才勉强坐稳定了继承人的位置，然而在后宫却也日日夜夜的提防他人睡不安稳，迷迷糊糊只记得自己躺在朱雀的膝盖上，空气里还是那股又苦又香的味道，朱雀用手抚摸着他的头发，他的手腕有一股很清洁的香味，陛下的双眼越发沉重，几乎快要堕入梦乡之时听得朱雀轻轻的说。

“您一定受了不少苦吧。”

梦里他重新变成了三岁的孩子，同皇城外认识的伙伴一道去海边玩耍，到林子里捉西瓜虫，把繁复的绛紫色外套弄得一身湿又一身尘土，两人哈哈大笑，把彼此的脸抹成了花猫，舒舒服服的倒在草地上，看阳光透过极高的树木，斑驳的落在他们身上。

他想一直做这梦，实在不愿意醒来，却被轿子的颠簸晃醒了。不知何时自己又回到了轿子上，一行人已经走出了花街，大名坐在另一边，笑眯眯的看着刚刚清醒的儿子，他身边放了一个好大的黑底红云的布袋。

不仅仅是父亲，不管是武士，轿夫还是忍者，所有人脸上都是一股轻飘飘的，快乐又有几分恍惚的神情。

待回到了雾之国国内，不时有贵族少年促狭的问他朱雀姬同传闻相比如何？同画像相比又如何？殿下想回忆，却发现自己根本不记得朱雀姬的模样，他仿佛是一个模模糊糊的剪影，殿下记得那只赤眼乌鸦，记得那些热情的茶水少女，但他明明记得自己认真看过朱雀姬相貌，却怎么也回忆不起他究竟长什么模样。

念念不忘，直到自己的父亲告诉他，要借着宴请的时机，把青龙请到宫里，又问他要不要把朱雀一并叫来？殿下不知父亲打着什么心思，但自从回国后他对朱雀实在朝思暮想，便也低头默认了。

大名见儿子这般模样，得意的拍拍他肩膀，对他耳语，你若是喜欢，大可以门客之名留下他。

##  
大名设下的宴庭在雾之国的大名府川夜都城，名义上是为了感谢晓组织为他们提供的炸药平定边境叛乱，除了青龙之外却点名了朱雀也一同前来。

鼬以身体抱恙为由辞了三次，第四次雾之国的使臣来，带来的却并非是大名的邀请函而是大名之子亲笔写下的书信。

这一次鼬看了并没直接退回去，又过了几日才给雾之国回复，说当日会一并前来，为殿下庆祝诞辰。大名还叫了十数位贵族臣子应席，说是共赏佳人。雾之国早已传有风言风语，大名和殿下被两个风尘男子迷了心神，这一设宴几乎把这传言敲定了。

宴席在川夜都城之顶，要上楼得经过四层八十八阶台阶，然而视野极佳，坐在庭内的任一角落都能俯瞰到雾之国整个首府。

从奏乐到围庭武士，阵仗不可谓不浩大，然而宴会下午便开始，人却久久的不到，直到天色渐晚，好一会儿才进来个男孩子，看上去十七八岁，他没穿艺伎装，一身绿色的束腰日常服，腰侧别两个小包，明黄色的头发扎得很高。

坐在高位上的大名一见他进来，用扇子挡住嘴，那模样大概是笑得口水都要留下来了。

贵族和夫人都打量着他，青龙垂着眼，没好气的白了在座的几个人一眼，连鞋都懒得更换，自顾自坐到两边分列席的最末尾，他拿起筷子吃菜时声响叮叮当当的，走路时木屐踩着地面更是很有响声，贵族自诩高雅，没见过这样的男子，一时间殿内鸦雀无声，连奏乐人都停止了弹奏。

这行为对大名实在不尊重，大家都悄悄看向大名如何发落，只见大名同身边侍从耳语了几句，侍从垫着碎步从高位上下来，走到埋头吃菜的青龙边上弯下腰。

“陛下请您上去同他交谈。”

迪达拉脾气本来十分火爆，被半强迫着来雾之国恨不得一脚踹翻这宴席，又想起佩恩和小南的嘱托，脸色青一阵白一阵，最后还是放下筷子立了起身，大步大步往上席走去。

这男孩原本脸色极冷，见着了大名脸上忽而换上微笑，他笑起来狂傲又有几分神采，对大名耳语着什么，逗得大名哈哈大笑。

在场人你看看我我看看你，不知他俩打什么哑谜，却见大名挪了挪位置，那男孩便不客气的坐上去，大名居然把位置同这男孩一道分享，他身量很小，又不拖鞋蜷着腿坐在大名座上，又将腿大咧咧放在大名的袍子上，何等的不恭敬！

雾之国向来等级森严，在座贵族看着大名亲手剥出荔枝喂他吃，惊得眼睛都要掉了。

那男孩吃着荔枝，嘲讽的看向座下几十个目瞪口呆的贵族，随便挑了一个看上去恨不得提着他的领子把他扔出朝堂之外的贵族，脸颊一鼓，荔枝核正中那人的脑门。

“诶呦！”

对方吓了一跳，整个人往后倒过去，扑通一声，头上顶着的头饰边垂在了一边，这一位掌管兵权，大名早已与他十分不对付，见他倒在地上吱哇乱叫扑腾不已，不由得哈哈大笑，直夸青龙有几分本事。

这场宴会名义上是感谢青龙和为殿下庆祝诞辰，殿下自然也坐在主位，他用的银筷子，吃菜时先验一验毒，又不时的瞟着门口，一副心神不定的模样。过了好久，才听门口侍应喊，大家都往门口看，殿下也放下筷子，一副喜出望外的模样。

朱雀从台阶上来，他走路不快，微微低着头，如青龙一般只穿着简单的常服，颜色很素，茶色长发用红绳束着，要说方才迪达拉还有几分艺伎的神采，这一位看上去却十分沉郁寡淡，只微微颔首，看上去礼貌许多，居然越过各贵族，径直坐到了殿下身边，那明明是世子妃位。

殿下等了这么久才见朱雀来，又见他坐在自己旁边，又惊又喜，又想笑又碍于身份往下抿着嘴，表情十分别扭古怪。而朱雀表情冷淡的回头看了眼坐在高位上的迪达拉，迪达拉向他翻了个白眼，吐了吐舌头。

“朱雀姬，你真的来了...”

“不是您写信叫我来的么?”朱雀笑笑，替殿下盏酒。

这顿宴会氛围极其怪异，大名也不做任何表示，只对着那金发妖孽耳语不止，不时大笑，大名席外的第一阶主位，风尘之人居然占了世子妃之位，小殿下还一副惊喜模样，奏乐人吹着冷冷的调子，越到夜晚，露台外边的风便越大，丝帘被吹得鼓起，几乎将宴席里的酒杯也要刮倒了。

如此过了两个时辰，大名终于清了清嗓子，站了起来。

“各位，这是我从盟国雨之国首领那儿邀来的两位艺伎，想必在座各位也对他俩的名号有所耳闻，今天我就要让大家一睹青龙同朱雀的风采。”

稀稀拉拉的掌声响起来，原本蜷在大名座上的青龙慢悠悠的起了身，他走下台阶，原本站在朝堂最中央的奏乐人已不知何时离开，他站定了，把双手放在了他腰侧的小包里，场内一时极安静，贵族同夫人都盯着他看，不知这一位葫芦里卖的什么药。

等到青龙的双手终于从袋子里拿了出来，他一张开双手，里面好几个胆小的夫人就被吓得叫了起来。原来他手掌之中，居然有两双伸着舌头的嘴，往外边吐着粘液，又吐着奇形怪状的白色泥塑样物体。

殿下原本也一脸好奇的看着青龙究竟想做什么，双眼忽然被朱雀蒙上了黑色布条，朱雀极轻的声音在他耳边响起。

“殿下，请您跟着我走。”

殿下还没反应过来，就被朱雀抓着手腕，他被朱雀带着，从席位上起身，极快的往外走去，殿下不知道朱雀要教他去哪里，忽然的，他听到耳边传来阵阵剧烈的爆炸和男女声掺杂的哀嚎声。那尖锐的声响吓得他定住了身体，汗毛直竖，有火焰燃烧的声音，本来便不算坚固的木质楼房阵阵的晃动起来。

“这，这是...”

殿下站立不住，摇摇晃晃差一点要倒下，连忙攀住了朱雀的肩膀，朱雀扶着他，声音并不意外。

“您的父亲叫来了青龙，为了铲除异己，边境叛乱正是由在座主导， 毕竟这么高的楼房，除了暗道都封锁了，就算是鸟儿也是插翅难飞吧。”

“父亲他...”

“您的父亲可不像您这般孩子气。”他听得朱雀像是笑了一声。

又赶了一段路，他忽然的咳嗽起来，原本压抑着，渐渐的咳得厉害，殿下感到朱雀握着他的手有点颤，不由得担心。

“你没事吧？”

“...只是粉尘太大...”他说话的声音越发喑哑了，“这楼房马上要倒下了，请您务必跟紧我。”

##  
整栋川夜都城几乎被炸了穿，殿堂上横七竖八的躺着被炸得不成人形的残骸，迪达拉环顾了一周，仿佛对自己的艺术极满足似的点了点头。

“任务完成...嗯。”

刚想离去，便感到后颈一线凉意。他微微扭头，方才还对他一副十足好色模样的大名用剑锋对准了他的喉口，他身后更是跟着数名满弓的武士狙击手，那大名冷笑着看着已经用完起爆黏土的迪达拉。

“青龙，我可不能让你走。”

迪达拉毫不诧异的挑了挑眉毛。

“斩杀贵族之事不能流露，我不会让你离开雾之国的...”大名把剑锋往迪达拉的脖颈上按了按，印出一道痕迹，“留在我身边当门客或是被杀，小美人，我可不会强迫你做决定。”

“你就不想想你的儿子还在我们手里，嗯？”

“继承人这种东西，随时都可以更换，只是像你这样的美貌忍者，实在是百年一遇的难得...”

他见迪达拉不语，以为他是妥协了，伸手想要摸迪达拉的脸蛋，只触碰到皮肤的那一刹那，那活生生的面孔忽然变得了白色黏土，大名突然跳了起来，只见他碰到了那黏土替身的手指忽然像被岩浆烫过一般的发黑，还不断冒着黑色血泡，拿着的剑哐当一下落在地上。

那张扬的声音从屋顶上传来。

“早知道你们这些贵族都是些混账东西。”真正的青龙坐在横梁上，屋顶早已被爆炸开出大洞，他沐浴在月光下，半边身子陷在阴影里，不屑的看着那大名痛的乱叫。

“这黏土替身淬了毒，无药可救，除非你把手砍了去，嗯！”

“你，你这家伙...”

“首领还不想失去雾之国这一同盟，不过你这混蛋真阴险，操纵起来成本很高，倒是你儿子听说十分纯真，看来是一个不错的盟友，”迪达拉说着，又从口袋里拿出一个起爆黏土，扔了下去，“看来你也算是聪明反被聪明误了，嗯。”

见那黏土块被扔在地上，武士扔下呜呜哀嚎的大名四处逃窜，迪达拉只喊了一声“咔”，到处逃窜的人影就全部消失在了爆炸的火焰之中。

##

走进村子时天色还不亮，他先送了女孩回家，打着呵欠往家里走，曾经偌大的族地早已没落，因为木叶的排挤，宇智波族人搬的搬，走的走，曾经热闹的族地早已成为一座空城，天气不冷，朝露却凉得人背脊发抖，佐助紧了紧外套。

家门口的红色竹制遮阳伞下边立了个报箱，佐助见有信件塞出来，打开箱子，多半是情书，几封是上忍和同伴提醒他做任务的文件，上书字迹一板一眼极端正，佐助都能想象出来波风面码那家伙写这信函时的严肃和不耐烦。撇了撇嘴，又把手往信箱里掏，以为已经空了，却从最里面黑漆漆的角落里拿出一个信封。

佐助一看上边写“宇智波鼬 寄”几个字，手被烫了一下似的。

这信封很薄，颠在手里轻飘飘的几乎没有分量，鼬从来给他寄的都是塞得鼓鼓的存单，佐助撕开信封一角，便露出一张带字的纸，轻飘飘落在地面上。信纸落在地上是背面，有墨迹晕染的痕迹，佐助捡起来，的确是鼬的字迹。

宇智波鼬问他最近过得怎么样，虽然中间又是一大通哥哥教训弟弟要好好读书，不想闲杂之事，有朝一日重振家族的嘱托，佐助一目十行眼珠子动来动去，直到看到了最后一行字。

【你生日快要到了，我这边杂事处理得差不多，今年会在你生日时回来一趟。】

佐助听到自己耳畔血液流动的声音，心脏扑通扑通的跳起来，他又确认似的读了一遍，这下心跳得更快了，耳边除了心跳声再没别的声音。天快亮了，远处的鸟叫声他也听不见，各种信封从他怀里散落在地。


	4. Chapter 4

##

“您的父亲在与乱党英勇战斗不幸身亡，在去世前委托我们把继承人之位交与你。”

因为鼬先这么说出来了，他说谎如此面不改色，让迪达拉憋在肚子里的控诉“你爸无情无义无耻无信”也因为抱着大名衣料碎片呜呜直哭的小殿下而无法发作，最后只能站在后面向鼬直瞪眼。

在佩恩的指示下，两人在雾之国又停留了几天，名义上是帮助训练小殿下作为大名的素养，背地里把雾之国的暗部首领制作成了傀儡，又在夜间株连了乱党势力，对其家族里的孩子和女人设下了暗示性幻术，让他们在不明所以的情况下主动离开了雾之国。

“为什么不直接杀了他们 ？”

深夜，迪达拉把暗部面具拨到脑袋一侧，坐在房梁之上，无聊的撑着一边脸颊看着在幻术作用下纷纷从贵族府邸里带着细软逃出来的人们。

为了掩人耳目他们穿着雾之国暗部的服饰，如此可以把大量的人口失踪直接推给暗部，已经被制作成傀儡的暗部首领会在精神控制下把罪责全部揽下，原大名势力范围下的旧制暗部有了名正言顺的理由被撤销，新的暗部将会在鼬的引导下，由新任大名亲自指定。

鼬站在他身后，猫面具遮掩了他的整张面孔，为了更像雾之国的暗部他的长发在后脑勺挽成一个髻，他站在距离迪达拉几寸远的飞檐上，低头看着地面上移动的人影，在确定路面上的行人看到他俩的打扮后，什么话也没说，瞬身消失了，他这无视的态度把迪达拉气得不停的踢着屋顶上的瓦砾。

“混账东西！我在问你话呢，嗯！”

##

新大名对两位美丽忍者对他刚上任时提供的帮助十分感激，虽然夜间鼬和迪达拉总是借故离开大名府，但白天时鼬非常详细的教导他治国的道理，说话十分简明扼要，比年迈的世子太傅讲得好得多。

“您要知道您管理的是一个拥有忍者，平民并且不算太强大的，氏族松散的国度，在这样的国家里君主的仁慈是没有用的，仁慈只会造成黑暗，”朱雀微微停顿，总是平静无波的声音稍微有些加快了，大名看着他闭上眼睛，睫毛微微发抖，“…陛下，您生性明快，管理国家也许对您来说是十分复杂之事，要是您一旦有必要做出可怕的选择，您会怎么办？”

“什么可怕的选择…？”

因为总是平静着的朱雀声调的低沉而感到了严重，殿下也有些害怕。

“打个比方，若为了国家，您不得不杀死您未来的妻子，您愿意吗？”

小陛下的喉咙像是被梗住了，他想说什么，又说不出来，最后低下头，微弱的摇摇头。

“我刚刚上任，还没有娶妻的打算…”他顿了一下，“但我有一个…喜欢的人，若是要我在那个人与国家之间选择的话，我觉得很难…”

因为他又诚实又逃避的回答，让鼬微微笑起来。

“对您这个年纪来说的确很难，以后您就会长大了。”

他虽然在笑，眼里并没有笑的模样，像是为了掩饰眼中折射的一点水光，鼬低下头给他讲解如何用非常手段管理暗部成员，陛下看着他年轻精致的侧脸，美丽却显得苍白，像是他只躲在黑夜里或是只在夜间生存，久不见阳光 

他在朱雀翻动暗部名册时握住了他的手，他的手很凉，朱雀抬头看他，小陛下知道自己做了逾矩行为但他抓着朱雀的手背，握得很紧。

“能告诉我你的真名吗？”

朱雀跟青龙明天就要离开雾之国了，他知道朱雀必然不叫朱雀，也知道他们两人并非单纯艺伎之流，但除了朱雀主动告知他的一个弟弟之外，他发现自己对于朱雀竟然几近一无所知。

“…”

因为朱雀的沉默而慌了神的小陛下慌张的解释道。

“我，我只是…朱雀，你这么厉害，我怕我做不好一个君主，以后我可以来找你…”

“我只是纸上谈兵，实际做起来，还是要靠您自己。”

“…”

“您若有需要，来“晓”找我就行了，”朱雀的声调很平稳，让小陛下沉默着松开了握着朱雀的手，“您下次来的时候，我就告诉您我的名字，不过在那之前，您得把国家好好的打理好才行，不然我是不见的。”

小陛下抬起头，看着朱雀神秘的向他眨了眨右眼，脸上的笑容鼓励又带着几分俏皮，让陛下喜出望外。

“嗯！”

##

年轻的新大名把鼬与迪达拉送至于国境线的森林边界，他只带了极少几个侍从，还没适应头上沉重的头饰，因而走路稍微有点摇晃，迪达拉又在前面走得很快，因而赶上他的步调都不容易，大名衣着沉重，气喘吁吁的在后面努力跟着，直到被鼬拦住。

“您回去吧 。”

“是啊是啊，你快点回去，”迪达拉蹲在一块隆起的石头上，两只手撑着脸颊，对欲言又止的新大名不耐烦的招手，“你只会拖延我们赶路，带着你的人滚吧，嗯！”

迪达拉向来同这些贵族不对付，尤其是这位的父亲如此阴险叫他十分不爽，因而对他十分不客气，见那人依依不舍一步三回头的终于走得没影了，迪达拉终于站了起来，伸了伸懒腰。

“首领还在等我们，快点回去，”他打了个哈欠，“我都三天没睡觉了，这个国家一堆破事。”

“我请过假了，你自己回去。”

“嗯？！”

“我半个月之前就向首领请过假了，”鼬平静的说。

"你这混蛋，凭什么！嗯！”

“你把平时那些到处找艺术的放松攒起来，你也能有时间休息，迪达拉，”鼬眼睛都不抬的说，从腰带里摸出个东西扔给迪达拉，“把它带给首领。”

是一个微型卷轴，迪达拉打开来，发现上面刻着雾之国的结界封印解法，正是他找了三天三夜的东西，他撇了撇嘴，把卷轴塞进包里，再抬头时，却发现鼬已经化作乌鸦消失了。

##

当迪达拉气鼓鼓的把“鼬那家伙居然一个人跑去休假了”这个消息告诉鬼鲛时，对方的搭档却显得毫不意外，这让迪达拉更为不爽。

“他不在，有人来点他怎么办，嗯？”

“鼬先生准备了鸦分身，我也准备了水分身，”鬼鲛说着食指并拢，聚集起来的水显出一个妩媚的男人的模样，这个“朱雀”披着长发，穿着大红色短款和服，露出漂亮修长的腿，向迪达拉不断抛媚眼，还来了个飞吻，“本来就是用迷药和分身来接客，这点没什么难度吧。”

“迪达拉酱～💋”

迪达拉全身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

他咬牙切齿的拿出起爆粘土轰掉了这个让他反胃的水分身，在起爆粘土的强大爆炸力下分身被炸得水花飞溅，然而鬼鲛早已准备好了水牢之术，所有的爆炸都被精密控制在由水壁化成的圆球之中。

“炸坏了房屋首领可是要你赔偿的呦。”

“你这家伙…鼬他平时居然是这样的，嗯？？？”

“当然是开玩笑。”

鬼鲛看着炸毛的迪达拉，笑得抱着手臂露出一排鲨鱼牙齿，笑着笑着，他看向宇智波鼬放在床头的分门别类的药瓶，空无一人的整齐叠好的被单，笑容渐渐变为沉默。


End file.
